The Risk of an Angel
by konekobombay
Summary: when the pilots plan to get together for christmas, Trowa can't wait to see Quatre again, but somthing goes wrong for Quatre on his way to meet the others, and it'll effect not only their vacations, but the rest of their lives. shonen ai 3x4 hints of 1x2.


1 The Risk of an Angel  
  
AN: This thing is really old, I wrote it almost 2 years ago, I'm just finally getting around to typing it. Ok you know the drill: I don't own 'em they aren't mine. Incase anyone's wondering this is a 3x4 with hints of 1x2 shonen ai fic. Ok on to this really old fic. R&r but please no flames, you can't kill me for it it's old.  
  
"spoken words" thoughts 'sounds'  
  
Trowa sat bouncing his knee impatiently, he was waiting for duo to call and tell him Quatre had arrived. It had been two years since the war had ended but because both Quatre and himself where always so busy, this Christmas would be the first time Trowa had seen the blond pilot in over a year.  
  
'Ring ring.' Trowa all but fell out of his chair at the sound of the phone. Using the chair to help himself up again he took a couple of deep breaths regained his composure and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Trowa?" Duo sounded slightly panicked.  
  
" Yes duo, it's me, are you ok?"  
  
"I- I'm fine but…" duo's voice trailed off.  
  
"Duo what is it? What happened?" please, please don't let it be Quatre.   
  
"It- it's Quatre… he… the plane crashed."  
  
  
  
Trowa raced as fast as the law would allow to the hospital where Quatre was in intensive care. He realized something that day: cars are very slow. He pulled up out side the hospital and got out of his car. Heero was out side the hospital waiting for him.  
  
"How is he?' Trowa asked as they turned towards the hospital.  
  
"The doctor said he's pretty bad." Heero said without emotion.  
  
"Does he have a chance?" Trowa asked. Heero looked away.  
  
"He woke up about ½ an hour ago, but fell asleep again in about 5 minutes."  
  
"I see…" Trowa's hope had been greatly dampened when Heero had turned away and changed the subject.  
  
He looks so broken. Heero thought. " This is it" Heero said as they neared a door.  
  
In side the other two pilots were watching over Quatre who was still sleeping. Wufei was standing against a wall looking as emotionless as Heero, while Duo was sitting there, with his head rested on his hands looking very, very concerned for his friend.  
  
"You made it," the Chinese pilot said.  
  
"Hey," said Duo "it's been awhile" Trowa nodded in response, then looked at his lov- er- um- best friend, and had to fight back tears.  
  
He looks so weak and pale with all those tubes and machines sticking out all over his body. Trowa thought. Quatre stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey." He said and gave a weak smile as he looked at Trowa.  
  
"Hi." Trowa said. Wufei looked at Duo and Heero then nodded towards the door. On que both got up to leave.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." out favorite violet eyed braided pilot said. To which Heero responded in a voice dripping with sarcasm: " Oh yes Maxwell, you're really limiting them there." then he winked at duo. (Yes I know that was very OOC! don't kill me!)  
  
"Would you two stop it? You're seriously making me sick." Wufei stated. Trowa and Quatre both smiled and the other three left the room.  
  
" So," Quatre said. "It's been a while."  
  
"Yeah" Trowa said.  
  
" This is sad." Quatre stated " It's Christmas eve and it's the first time we've seen each other in over a year, and I'm laying here in a hospital bed, and your not talking," Quatre took a deep breath and sighed. "And it's not so easy for me to talk…"  
  
"Then don't." Trowa said with warmth in his usually cold eyes.  
  
Will you hate me if I say what I'm about to say? Quatre wondered to himself. Then some of the lines from a poem one of his sisters wrote returned to his mind.  
  
Risk  
  
… To expose feelings is to risk rejection…  
  
… To love it to risk not being loved in return…  
  
… To live is to risk dying…  
  
… But risks must be taken…  
  
… Only a person who risks is free…  
  
I'm already dying; it'd to late not to risk love, that already happened, am I willing to risk rejection though? Quatre decided he was.  
  
" Trowa there's something I need to tell you… I… I love you." Quatre said. Trowa was shocked, he wasn't prepared for this and Quatre took his silence for rejection. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Quatre thought.  
  
"I- um- Quatre, me too." Trowa said.  
  
"What?" Quatre replied confused.  
  
"I- I love you too." Trowa said. Quatre smiled. They would've kissed but the medical equipment that surrounded them prevented that so they were content just holding hands. After a while they both fell asleep. Quatre never woke up.  
  
  
  
Following the funeral Trowa stood on the edge of a cliff in the cemetery, it was about a 100 ft. drop. He was getting ready to jump when Wufei cam up behind him.  
  
Trowa," Wufei called. Trowa turned around. "They found this in his room, it's addressed to you." Wufei said.  
  
"Thank you." Trowa said. Wufei nodded and walked back to the others.  
  
Trowa opened the letter, it read:  
  
1.1 Risk  
  
To laugh is to risk appearing a fool.  
  
To weep is to risk appearing sentimental.  
  
To reach out to another is to risk involvement.  
  
To expose feelings is to risk rejection.  
  
To your dreams before the crowd is to risk ridicule.  
  
To love is to risk not being loved in return.  
  
To live is to risk dying.  
  
To hope is to risk despair.  
  
To try is to risk failure.  
  
But risks must be taken;  
  
Because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing.  
  
People, who risk nothing, do nothing, have nothing, and are nothing.  
  
They may avoid suffering and sorrow but they cannot learn, feel, change, grow, or love.  
  
Only a person who risks is free.  
  
Trowa smiled with a slight tear in his visible eye, he folded up the letter and put it in his pocket and walked away from the cliff. Ai shiteru, Quatre. He thought as he walked away. In the clouds above him a beautiful angel with blond hair and white wings smiled. He knew Trowa would live for a long time, and someday they would be together again.  
  
~Owarii~  
  
Ok don't kill me I know it was bad, really OOC. It's old ok? I don't own the poem Risk either, thought I couldn't seem to find out who does, I lost the book that I got it from. ok well even if it sucked r&r any way. Ja. 


End file.
